Welcome to the Family
by Marjorie K. Place
Summary: Percy's first day is anything but smooth when she and LaSalle are ambushed and must depend on Sebastian to save them. One shot


**A/N: Child of Loki and I were talking and she suggested that I venture out and try other genres and characters. This is based largely on the Percy references toward Sebastian in My City.**

Sonja Percy never expected that her first day as an NCIS agent that she would be thrown into a situation where she had to save her fellow agent. Not, that it surprised her really, it was just unexpected. Pride had sent her with LaSalle out to a farm an hour East of town to interview a potential witness in the case of a murdered Navy Petty Officer. Sebastian had tagged along to gather moss specimens from the local areas that were found on the victim.

They hadn't expected to find the mass grave of bodies, underneath the house, nor had they anticipated the ambush that followed. They were unprepared; no Kevlar, no game plan and no back-up.

Percy was in the throes of a take down against a woman twice her size when she heard the gun go off. From several feet away, she saw LaSalle fall to the ground face first withering in pain. Still fighting, she managed to catch a glimpse as LaSalle rolled over and emptied his clip into a grunt who coming up fast, yielding a 9mm.

"Ah, hell not today!" she groaned. Although, she wasn't a black belt in Aikido like Brody she held her own against the female serial killer. "Look on any other, day, I'd be happy to finish beating your ass. But I'm kind of in a hurry." Drawing her weapon, she took careful aim. The woman continued to advance, leaving Percy with no alternative but to shoot, hitting her in the leg.

"Don't worry, you'll live," she hissed holstering her weapon before taking off in a dead run toward LaSalle. She slid on her knees beside the wounded agent. "Where are you hit?"

"Right below the belt," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight. Percy quickly rolled him onto his uninjured side to inspect the wound.

"Uh…I hate to tell you this, but that bullet is not where you think it is." The bullet had actually hit him right above the left butt cheek, in the lower part of his back.

LaSalle gave her a murderous glance.

"It's in your ass." She said flatly as a large man rushed out of the house with rifle in hand. "And…we've gotta move." With LaSalle injured and out of bullets they didn't stand a chance against the posse that was waiting for them inside the house.

Jumping back to her feet she drew her weapon and fired until the man charging toward them fell.

"Lund, call for help!"

"Get Up!" she groaned tugging on LaSalle's bicep.

Chris tried to move but the position of the bullet made it impossible for him to stand. "Go, reload!" he told Percy prompting her to cock on eyebrow.

"What and leave you here?" She could see it now. It was her first day on the job and she would have to tell Pride that she had gotten his so called son, killed. This was not an impression that she wanted to make on her new family.

* * *

From several feet away, Sebastian Lund cowered beside the right back wheel of LaSalle's black Ford-150. Chris' smoking rifle was in the dirt, a few feet away. LaSalle had given it to the lovable lab geek for protection in the woods while he was gathering moss samples. Sebastian hadn't meant for it go off but in his course of scoping things out he'd accidently pulled the trigger, sending two bullets screaming from the double barreled chambers. Inexperienced, the force of the blast threw the lab rat backwards into the dirt. When he pulled to his feet, his friend was lying face down in the grass near the side of the house.

Digging out his phone, he dialed the first number that came to mind.

Dwayne Pride was in the morgue with Loretta and Brody examining a body when Sebastian's call averted his attention.

"This is Pride."

"I think I just shot LaSalle!" Sebastian wailed as the gun fight ensued around him.

"What?!" Pride switched his phone to speaker mode so that Loretta and Brody could hear.

"I…I didn't mean too…the gun…just went off."

"Ok, Sebastian, just try to calm down and tell me where is Christopher now?"

"Uh…up b-b-by the house," Sebastian's voice shook. "He isn't moving!"

Pride closed his eyes. "Can you tell me if it is safe for you to go check on him?"

Sebastian partially rose to his feet as a bullet pinged the side of the truck, another whizzing over his head. "Shooting, they're shooting at me!"

"Who's shooting at you?"

"The people inside the house!"

Pride exchanged worried glances with Brody.

"Pride, I want to head out there." Brody said with determination.

"Not just yet." Pride returned before getting back to Sebastian. "Sebastian, where is Percy?"

Timidly, Sebastian attempted to pull to his feet, scanning the area. "I don't see her," he answered before getting a start.

"I'm right beside you!" the pint sized agent glared appearing at this flank. "Is that Pride?"

Too shaken up, Sebastian could only nod, as he handed over the cell phone to Percy. They both crouched back down as Percy started to speak.

"Pride, we were ambushed, LaSalle's been hit!

"How bad is it, Sonja?"

"He's losing a lot of blood, but I think he'll live." That is if they could ever get him out of the line of fire. LaSalle outweighed, Percy by almost 60lbs, and with the bullet lodged into his backside, it made trying to support him alone, nearly impossible. The man couldn't stand.

"Can you get to safe place?" Pride came back.

Percy looked at Sebastian. There were out in the middle of nowhere, with hillbilly serial killers after them.

"There's an RV park about 20 miles up the road." An ambulance could easily meet them there.

"Dang, twenty miles?" They were going to have move fast. Percy ended her call with Pride. "I'm going to need your help getting LaSalle into the truck."

But the people inside the house were still shooting.

"C'mon," Percy beckoned, as the tall man child remained frozen, trapped in the memory of being held at gun point in the morgue, Loretta's foster son, Danny bleeding to death. Though he had saved Danny's life the memory still haunted him.

"I can't."

Percy's large dark irises, narrowed. "To hell you can't!"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, you don't understand."

Percy grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt. "What I understand, is that LaSalle is lying out there with a bullet in him and he's probably going to die if we don't help him!" She was certain that the agent wasn't going to die from the initial bullet wound, but given the fact that he was in the direct line of fire the odds of him surviving a second one were slim.

"LaSalle can't die," Sebastian said in small voice as he hunched down and followed Percy as they made their way to the injured agent who had managed to take cover by a nearby mesquite tree. Both Percy and Sebastian crouched down as bullets continued to fly from inside the house.

"I'm sorry, LaSalle, I'm sorry!" Sebastian threw his arms around the wounded agent as Percy returned fire.

"You're going to have to pick him up," she groaned as she started to reload her weapon.

"Pick him up?" She was kidding right? "How I am supposed to do that?"

LaSalle glanced at Percy, certain they were all going to die as another round of bullets zoomed over their heads.

Percy jumped back to her feet. "I don't know. Throw him over your shoulder, pretend that you're the Hulk or somethin'"

The Hulk? Sebastian had never thought of himself as character in the Marvel realm but the idea intrigued him. He had always liked Chewbacca from Star Wars and the Hulk was similar in a large green sort of way. Both were nonverbal.

"In the original version of Stan Lee's comics, the Hulk …"

"Just do it!" Percy ordered. "and run!"

Sebastian, wobbled slightly hefting, the agent over his shoulder and let out some sort of ritual yell as the force of gravity caused LaSalle's ball cap to fall from his head.

"Hat," Sebastian started to kneel down to retrieve it only to be thrown off balance. Both men nearly tumbled to the ground.

"Forget the hat!" LaSalle ground as Sebastian managed to recover. Ironically, considering his lanky build the man was pretty strong.

Once they had LaSalle back to the truck, Sebastian jumped into the bed and helped to hoist the injured agent into the back. It wasn't the most comfortable, place to be stuck with a bullet in your derriere, but it was roomy enough for another person to help control the bleeding.

Percy held out her hand, motioning to LaSalle. "Give me your keys,"

LaSalle winced as he dug his hand into his pocket, and tossed her the keyless remote.

"I'll drive," Percy said, averting her gaze to Sebastian. "Use my jacket; make sure you keep pressure on the wound."

"You got to be kiddin' me," LaSalle shot back his face contorting to reflect his uncomfortableness over the fact that Sebastian would have his hands on his… and his head would have to be in the lab geeks lap. No…no way in hell. He would take his chances on bleeding to death before that happened.

"I can drive," Sebastian swallowed in agreement meeting LaSalle's fiery gaze.

Are you kidding me? This was not the time to pull the macho male card Percy thought handing Sebastian the keys as he hopped out of the truck.

Percy jumped in the back and rolled up her windbreaker, wishing she had something that was made of more absorbent material. But for now it would have to do. Positioning, herself on her knees she directed LaSalle to lay on his side, and applied pressure to the oozing wound as the truck started to move.

Did that fool hit a kidney or something? Though she had taken the wound in jest there was a possibility that the bullet could have hit the small intestine or done damage to his lower abdominal cavity and if that were the case, LaSalle could end up with a bag as part of his everyday wardrobe.

Percy touched her com connecting to the truck's Bluetooth and rolled her eyes they moved down the road at a cautious 30 miles per hour. "What are we in school zone!?"

Sebastian started to speak. "The dirt road is narrow and the chances of oncoming traffic - "

"Get this truck to move!" Percy bellowed, looking down at LaSalle. "See, why I wanted to drive?" she added, as another vehicle came up fast behind them and peppered their tailgate. The maniacs from the house weren't giving up.

Percy touched her com again. "Put your foot all the way down on the accelerator."

Sebastian looked back at her through the rear view mirror. They were getting ready to come into some serious curves.

"Do it!" Percy commanded before spotting the rifle. Thankfully, it had somehow made it into the truck. Picking it up, she took aim just as Sebastian went into a turn, knocking her off balance and sending her straight into LaSalle. The rifle discharged sending a bullet straight into the air as they were tossed about into the left side of the bed. Both agents prayed silently, hoping that the weapon wouldn't accidently go off as a result of being knocked around.

"Give me my rifle!" LaSalle groaned as they recovered. Grimacing, he managed to get up on one knee and fired a direct hit into the driver's side windshield of the oncoming vehicle. The other truck swerved momentarily as both of the drivers ducked with LaSalle's bullet narrowly missing their heads.

Chris dropped his shoulder a bit and fired again, this time hitting the driver in right side of his shoulder. The trucked swerved again, veered off straight into a tree.

"Not, a bad shot for a guy with a bullet in his ass." Percy quipped as Sebastian suddenly slammed down hard on the breaks. Once again, both agents were thrown straight back, slamming into the front of the bed. Percy's head hit the window with a sickening thud.

"Armadillo crossing!" Sebastian shouted as a family of little armored creatures started across the road.

"Armadillas," LaSalle ground rubbing the back of his neck as the truck started to move again. One thing was certain, when he got the hospital he going to need more than just a bullet removed from his derriere.

"Percy?" LaSalle shook the lifeless looking agent. Unconscious, she looked so small and almost human "Sonja," he called out to her again.

"Ow"

He watched as she grimaced pressing a hand to the side of her head. King was going to love this; one agent with a bullet and another with a concussion; so much for Percy having a good first day.

LaSalle was thankful when they finally reached the RV park signaling the end of Sebastian's wild ride. He had been on his share of wild car chases through the years but never anything like this. He wanted to say that Sebastian had mad driving skills but there were just no words. Never one to be car sick he literally felt sick to this stomach.

The last thing he needed was to get sick. Closing his eyes, Chris took in couple of deep cleansing breaths, willing the churning in his stomach to stop.

"Are you okay, LaSalle? You look a little pale." Sebastian watched carefully as the injured and sick agent opened one eye. He seriously looked like he was going to pass out.

"Fine" Chris answered tightly. "But Percy hit her head. She probably has a concussion."

"Don't listen to him," Percy quipped rubbing her head. "He just wants to take the attention off of himself because he has a bullet in his ass."

LaSalle's face went to a bright shade of red as Sebastian hung his head. He had shot his friend.

* * *

 **Crescent City Hospital**

LaSalle was lying on his stomach hunched up on his forearms. The doctor in the ER said he was fairly lucky in the fact that they had been able to remove the bullet with a just a local anesthetic and repaired the wound with just a few stitches, a few being fifteen. Grant, he had opted to go that route rather than via the operating room and a night's stay. Now, he'd be able to go home in a couple of hours with some painkillers and antibiotics. Crutches would make things inconvenient until his derriere healed but he could handle it. Especially with Brody at his side she had to be worried sick.

"Hey Bama Boy," she smiled entering the room with Percy. "How ya feelin'?"

"Much better now that you're here."

Percy rolled her eyes at his feeble attempt to flirt with the Midwestern agent. To put it plainly, office romances weren't her thing. They always ended badly and somehow always put manage to put the entire team in jeopardy.

"Is that a tattoo on your ass?" she asked suddenly glancing at LaSalle's bare backside. The nurses had yet to bandage the wound, leaving the agent's normally perfect derriere exposed.

"It's Big Al," he replied proudly meeting Brody's embarrassed tell all grin.

"Chris was the University of Alabama's Mascot when he was in college."

Percy's face twisted. "Ok, so what does that have to do with your tattoo?"

"Big Al is an elephant," Chris said over his shoulder as the new agent shrugged.

"If you say so, but what you have here doesn't look anything like an elephant."

What?

Chris looked at Brody curiously, who moved around the table, craning her neck. For several seconds the older female agent stared at the incision in his back side.

"Uh…I hate to tell you this, but Big Al is gone. He's no more." Where once the U of A mascot had been inked in all of his red and grey glory were now a host of stitches and the remains of a well-placed bullet hole.

Chris hung his head. His precious Roll Tide had been damaged, treaded upon. "If y'all don't mind, I need a moment."

Percy looked at Brody. "Is he seriously going to mourn a tattoo?"

Brody placed her hands on either side of Percy's shoulders guiding her from the room. "LaSalle's very sensitive when it comes to his Alma Matter."

Percy scoffed as she went into the hallway and headed towards the morgue in search of Sebastian. She hadn't seen him since they arrived at the hospital and she wondered how he was handling the events of their harrowing day.

She found him in the lab, sitting at the computer, his head hanging. He looked just like LaSalle she groaned inwardly. "Hey, Hulk" she called out to him, hoping to garner his attention. "That was some bad ass driving you did today."

"I prefer references to Star Trek characters." He said quietly.

"Ok…" Percy was still trying to adjust to all of the quirks of her new family members. "You want to talk about it?"

She moved closer to him, prompting the lab geek to sit up a little taller. "LaSalle probably hates me."

Percy's brow furrowed. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm the one who shot him."

"You?" Percy nearly burst out in a fit of laughter. "And just what makes you say that?"

"When the shooting started, I picked up the rifle. I didn't mean for it to go off but it did."

Percy placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "If anything he'll hate you for it's your driving, but trust me you didn't shoot him."

Sebastian looked at her. "How can you say that?"

"Because Christopher was shot with a round from a 9 millimeter automatic," Pride appeared in the doorway with Loretta at his flank. "The shotgun fires pellet rounds, or buckshot shells."

"Really?" Sebastian's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "I didn't shoot him!" he squealed flinging his arms around Percy. "We can be friends again!"

Percy's big brown eyes went wide as Sebastian proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

"Don't worry," Loretta giggled, "He's just excited."

"So you wanna have dinner with me?" Sebastian blurted out once Percy was able to breathe again.

A pregnant pause lasped as Percy processed the question. Was he asking her out? "You know I'm a vegan right?"

Sebastian lifted his brows in excitement. "I know this place in the Garden District that serves seaweed and tofu roll ups. It's a delicacy that was first discovered by-"

Percy pressed a finger to his lips, "Why don't I buy you dinner instead, Mr. handsome and nerdy. I sort of owe you for saving my life."

From the doorway, Loretta smiled at the Pride. "I think she's going to work out well here."

Pride slung his arm around Loretta. "Fits right in with the rest of the family."

 **A/N: Ok, I'm thinking a second chapter with Cherri might be in order. With a bullet in the derriere our boy is going to need some TLC**


End file.
